1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same to prevent or reduce a scratch on wire lines thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display is a self-emitting display that uses a phenomenon in which electrons and holes injected into an organic material through an anode and a cathode, respectively, are recombined to form excitons. The excitons thereby generate a light beam with a specific wavelength by releasing energy. The organic light emitting display does not require a separate light source, such as a backlight, resulting in low or lower power consumption. Furthermore, since a wide viewing angle and a fast response time of the organic light emitting display can be easily ensured, the organic light emitting display is expected to be a next generation display.
In terms of a driving method, the organic light emitting display is classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. In recent years, the active matrix type organic light emitting display has become more prevalent over the passive matrix type organic light emitting display. The active matrix type organic light emitting display enables realization of low power consumption, high definition, fast response time, wide viewing angle, and light thin film characteristics.
In an active matrix type organic light emitting display, a pixel region is formed on a pixel substrate so as to display an image. Also, wire lines, and data and scan drivers to operate the pixel region using signals input through pads of the wire lines, are formed in a surrounding area of the pixel region. Pixels in the pixel region, each of which is a basic unit for image display, are arranged in a matrix form, and an organic light emitting element is disposed for each pixel. The organic light emitting element includes a first pixel electrode of a positive polarity and a second pixel electrode of a negative polarity that are sequentially formed with an emitting layer interposed therebetween. The emitting layer includes a red (R), green (G), and/or blue (B) organic material. A thin film transistor (TFT) is in contact with the organic light emitting element so that the each pixel can be separately controlled.
The pixel substrate of the organic light emitting display is sealed by a sealing substrate to protect the pixels. Although the organic light emitting display is sealed, the wire lines and the pads are not sealed in order to be used to input external signals. Accordingly, the wire lines and the pads may be easily damaged by an external physical impact. In particular, a scratch may be produced on the wire lines as shown in FIGS. 5A to 5C to cause a short between the wire lines so that driving of the pixel deteriorates.